Bonds of Power
by Rissohma
Summary: Marcus's gift, as subtle as it may be, is a very powerful tool on the battlefield.


**Disclaimer: All characters and ideas mentioned are property of Stephenie Meyer. I don't claim to own any of them.**

I was vaguely aware of the constant tapping of my foot as I impatiently awaited the arrival of Benito. Through the intelligence of the Volturi, it had been determined that Benito, along with his small army of newborns, were going to be entering the field that I was currently situated in since this morning. To have to destroy a band of brigand vampires was tiresome enough, but to have to wait as a common subject does is simply disgraceful, and my toe began to tap more aggressively.

It took another twenty minutes until I began to smell the scent of an oncoming group. The group was moving at a faster speed than normal, which was pleasing to my already limited patience, and was heading right towards the clear, Mexican field that I was growing restless in. The speed of the on comers began to slow down the moment the breeze pushed my scent downhill, but they proceeded nonetheless, until there appeared a group of fifteen or sixteen vampires. The newborns were easy to pick out- they were the ones that were frantically looking about the field, curious at the unknown intruder. The older ones were aware of what was going on. They knew that I was their death. But, as typical of all creatures, they were not going to come peacefully.

"Stand back!" one of the larger, older vampires announced. It would appear that he was the leader. "What brings you here, Marcus?"

I scoffed. Did he truly think that I could be tricked into allowing him to live? Or was he silently praying that I was just passing by?

"Benito, the amount of hunting that you have been doing is unacceptable." I stated. "All newborns and newborn leaders are to be executed."

Some of the members exchanged apprehensive glances at one another, and I couldn't control the grin that grew on my face as I pictured the expressions of some of the outlaws' faces when the law was carried out.

"Do you plan on going peacefully?" I questioned, although it was obvious by the stances of a few of the vampires that they were prepared to fight. Ignorance.

"Although I have much respect for you, Marcus, I can't allow you to do that." The leader stated, straightening himself up. "We can leave the area if that is what you wish, but I can't allow you to decimate us while idly standing by."

No...of course not. I never expected that he would. The newborns began to separate from one enough, spreading out into an almost half circle. Little did Benito know that this was helping me exponentially. With them all evenly spaced apart, their "ribbons" were now clearly visible. By dissecting the tightly woven, colored ribbons, it was easy to determine who was on top, and who would flee.

I concentrated my attention on mentally separating the many colors of ribbons that tied and encircled every member of the band. It was important to look at the dominating color in the strands- since even newborn vampires have many different feelings towards others. The relationship of a being cannot be properly portrayed in a single color- and so it's imperative that one considers the careful mixture of blues, greens and blacks before attempting to understand the relationships that they share.

It was to my astonishment that the vampire that had spoken to me briefly was not the leader. Rather, his ribbon was tied most tightly to one other, a female, and it was a red ribbon- a ribbon of love.

Upon further inspection, nearly all of the ribbons lead to one male, which ranged from the nearly transparent to the hatred of black. The ribbons of those vampires led to the true leader- Benito.

Of the fifteen present vampires, six had absolutely no ties or relationship to Benito. Those were the ones that would flee as soon as the first wound was marked, and so it was not important to focus my attention on them for now.

Five of them were present because they were confused and new to the world. They had no loyalties other than to have someone to keep them safe. These were the more experienced newborns that would be easiest to destroy.

Two of the vampires had a bond of hatred towards Benito. Understanding that they do not have the power to overthrow such a powerful creature, they have stayed for the ride, waiting for an opportune moment. Their ribbons were a dark black, and appeared to be enwrapping not only Benito, but a few key others. The darkness that trailed to Benito appeared to be trying to strangle him, enwrapping itself tightly around his neck in a futile attempt at killing him.

There was one vampire that had a relationship based on love. This was the false leader. He was here because his love was here, however, his love was not directed towards Benito, and that love was one sided.

And finally, Benito, who sported the most malignant color of all- purple. The ribbon of power and greed. He viewed these beings as nothing more than a tool to upkeep and fight for control with. It snaked throughout the large group and the color would deepen or darken at times- signifying periods when he was especially desperate for the power he had grown dependant on.

Considering everything that I had gathered, this battle was going to be uneventfully easy.

"I will give you one last chance." I offered unwillingly. "Give up peacefully now, and allow your last moments on Earth to be spared of combat. Or refuse, and be killed where you stand."

The grin in return confirmed what I had been waiting anxiously for. The battle.

Deciding to take the first move, I ran straight at the group, aiming to take out the five confused vampires first. Naturally, the newborns were stronger- but their wit was embarrassingly low as I continually took the backs of my opponents. The two owners of the ribbons of hate stayed separated from the group, making a show of circling me as if assessing my technique. They wanted Benito as dead as I did.

Within a few short squabbles, I had managed to take out four of the five confused newborns. I hadn't expected it to be a problem, but it was becoming painfully boring and so I moved onto my next group- the vampires lacking a sense of loyalty.

If what I predicted was correct, then these were sure to scatter and flee after the first few were taken out. They have no will to fight and are not aware that after they run, I'll track them down and destroy them as well.

Even as I was analyzing this information, a fight broke out between two of the vampires, making this even easier than it previously was. I was about to attack the group that I had targeted when I saw a ghostly grey ribbon begin to snake its way towards me. Appalled, I took a step back, where it continued on it's path until it finally wrapped itself loosely around me. Then, gradually, the ribbon's color lightened- first to an off white, and then to a soft yellow.

Hope.

One of the newborns was beginning to feel a sense of hope at my presence. A hope for salvation and freedom. I stared down at the ghostly translucent ribbon that was encircling me, trying to remember the last time that any positive bond had been formed involving me other than that of duty and obligation.

However intrigued I was, I did not feel guilty burning the remains of all fifteen of the rebels after the slaughter. If anything, I felt more of a sense of relief as the soft yellow ribbon began to wilt and break before turning a sickly grey in front of me. Even as I saw the face of the vampire who had possessed the ribbon become engulfed in flame, the only thing that I grew to regret was accidentally singeing the sleeve of my cloak in the pyre of fire.


End file.
